


Gadzookery

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-indulgent smut, Woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Jean turns - shoulders squared, ready for a fight - as Eren stalks up to him. He’s caught by surprise when Eren palms his dick through his pants.“I think you’ve got a stallion cock and I want to ride it.”





	

“Gadzooks, gad _zooks_ , gad--”

“What the heck are you doing?”

Jean shifts his gaze in the mirror to find Eren behind him, leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom with his arms crossed and one eyebrow lifted.

“Practicing,” Jean answers. “I can’t be an actor in the Renaissance Faire and not speak old-timey.”

“But, Jean, horses don’t speak.”

Jean sighs loudly.

“What’s with that?” Eren asks.

“With what?”

“You always get so uptight when I call you a horse.”

“It’s not exactly a compliment.”

“You don’t think so?”

“Of course I don’t think so!”

“Wanna know what _I_ think?”

Jean turns - shoulders squared, ready for a fight - as Eren stalks up to him. He’s caught by surprise when Eren palms his dick through his pants.

“I think you’ve got a stallion cock and I want to ride it.”

Jean swallows, mouth suddenly dry. “You’re in a mood.”

“You gonna indulge it?” Eren asks, licking his lips.

The answer is yes if the two fingers Jean has pumping into Eren’s ass are any indication. They’re on the bed, Jean leaning against the headboard as Eren straddles his lap, hands on Jean’s shoulders to help him balance.

“Shit, Jean, come on. I’m good enough.”

Jean rolls his eyes. Eren is woefully shitty at gauging whether he is properly prepared or not. Instead of saying this, though, Jean pushes a third finger at his entrance, stopping at the first knuckle when Eren’s breath hitches and his face scrunches, the grip on Jean’s shoulders tightening.

Idiot Jean thinks.

He takes his other hand, which has been resting on Eren’s thigh, and brings it up to Eren’s face, smoothes it along his cheek. He reaches around to tickle at the hair at the back of Eren’s neck and Eren shivers, relaxes a fraction. Jean leans up, takes Eren’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Eren sighs into it, glad for the distraction as Jean continues to steadily slip his finger in the rest of the way. He waits until Eren nips at his lips before starting to glide all three digits in and out at a slow pace.

Jean knows Eren is truly ready when he starts to mewl and pant into Jean’s mouth, hips pushing back against his hand. He is close to wriggling his pinky finger inside of Eren, too, but Eren smacks at his arm.

“I want _nn_ -” he shudders as Jean hits his prostate “--I want your cock.”

Jean obliges him this time. He removes his fingers and rolls on a condom, lubes himself up before positioning his dick at Eren’s hole.

“Ready?” he asks.

Eren nods, reaching behind him to spread his ass as he guides himself onto Jean’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, one hand coming up to grip Jean’s shoulder again. It takes a couple minutes of gentle bobbing and deep breaths, but eventually Eren seats himself fully.

Jean’s hands rub up and down Eren’s thighs as he adjusts, draws circles with his thumbs at Eren’s hips.

“Shit, you feel good,” Jean says. He’s shaking a little, keeping himself under control. He wants to plow Eren into the mattress, but this is Eren’s rodeo. So to speak.

A few moments pass and then Eren lifts himself up before slowly, tortuously, sinking himself back down. He clenches, squeezing Jean’s cock and making Jean bite his lip, before doing it again.

Once he’s sure he can take it, Eren sets a quick pace. Jean holds Eren’s hips with a firm grip, thrusting up to meet him. The room is filled with gasps and moans and the slapping of skin. Eren makes an unintelligible noise, fingers digging into Jean’s skin, when Jean grabs his cock, pumps it in time to Eren’s rhythm.

“Gonna come,” Eren pants, eyes slipping closed, eyebrows furrowing.

“Do it. Come for me, Eren.”

And Eren does with a shout, dick twitching, hot seed spilling over Jean’s stomach.

Jean fucks him through it, stopping once Eren pushes at his chest. He climbs off and Jean thinks he’s going to flop over next to him, but instead he shimmies down the bed until his face is flush with Jean’s cock. He takes the condom off and sucks Jean into his mouth, tongue kneading at his slit.

Jean hisses in pleasure, hand flying down to grab a fistful of Eren’s hair. Eren may say some stupid shit, but his mouth is a godsend and it is capable of delightful things.

“Eren,” Jean groans quickly, because Eren’s mouth is so warm and so wet and his tongue is doing that thing where it undulates against the underside of his dick and it just feels so _good._

At the warning, Eren takes as much of Jean as he can, humming and swallowing around Jean’s cock until Jean is coming hard down his throat. He releases Jean from his mouth, coughing a little, but that doesn’t stop him from licking up the mess before crawling up and collapsing onto Jean’s chest - sticky, come-covered stomach be damned - and burying his face in the crook of Jean’s neck.

Jean wraps his arms around Eren’s waist and they lie there without speaking, both of them breathing heavy.

“Gadzooks, that was great,” Jean says eventually.

He can feel Eren’s smile against his skin even as Eren reaches up to lazily punch him in the arm.


End file.
